Para ustedes una desconocida, para mi, mi familia
by mikahale
Summary: Para ustedes soy una desconocida, para mi ustedes son mi familia. Voy a reunir todas mis fuerzas para apartar mi miedo de que ustedes me rechacen, los voy a proteger, los voy a defender con todas mis fuerzas. Lo único que quiero... que me acepten.
1. Prologo

Tienes una hermana y un padre que no conoces, tu primogenitora te dejo botada en la calle, tu madre a muerto, tienes un don, tu hermana tiene un don pero no lo sabe, tiene un novio vampiro, un mejor amigo lobo… pero a pesar de que nadie puede llegar a tocarte si así quieres, te da miedo que te repudien, que no te acepten. Soy la hermana mayor de Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan y ninguno de los dos sabe de mi existencia. Tengo miedo de quedarme sola, pero solo puedo intentarlo, a pesar de mis miedos, quiero entrar a sus vidas, solo no quiero quedarme sola.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en lo de publicar así que les pido a cualquiera que este leyendo esto que me digan cómo voy.

Esta es una historia que me anime a publicar después de casi perderla, me lleve un gran susto y cuando la recupere me dije "la vas a publicar si o si" así que por favor no sean muy malos con migo, déjenme reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer (a excepción de mi oc)

Este capítulo es corto pero quiero ver que opinan, si hay reviews prometo que intentare hacerlos más largos.

Bueno ahora si los dejo en paz, ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>BIENVENIDO A FORKS<strong>

**Población: 3120**

Quite la vista del mismo cartel que veía hace más de un par de meses, seguí caminando y cuando llegue al instituto aún no eran ni las 7 a.m. había salido de ese "cuarto" hace más de una hora y media.

Entre directamente a la cafetería, aunque nunca he comido nada ahí, lo único que hacía era quedarme a fantasear como una idiota, debería habérselos dicho hace mucho, después de todo es por eso que estoy aquí.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar una hora después o tal vez más. Vi de reojo como entraban y él le compraba el desayuno, suspire y la vi con un poco más de atención.

La felicidad había vuelto a su mirada y a él, solo lo vi con recelo, voltee la mirada hacia mi mesa y como estaba atenta a mí alrededor note por el rabillo del ojo que él volteaba a verme, se giro hacía ella y le dijo algo y ella me miro.

Sin esperar a que dejara de mirarme salí de la cafetería y fui a mi primera clase.

-Buenos días clase –dijo el profesor una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta. Todos le contestaron menos yo.

-Saben que día es hoy verdad?

_16 de mayo_

-Viernes y como les prometí habrá video

Todos soltaron un gritillo de alivio y alegría, menos yo. Puso el video, apago las luces y cerro las cortinas y todos se callaron.

_16 de mayo_

_-Sopla tus velas amor –mi madre me veía con una sonrisa en su cara_

_Tome un poco de aire y apague las velas._

_-Felicidades cariño_

_-Mamá no tenias que comprar una torta, podríamos haberla pasado como cualquier otro día._

_-Escúchame bien Mikami, este día no es como cualquier otro, este es el día en que llegaste a mi vida, es tu cumpleaños, cada cumpleaños es especial y el tuyo para mi es mucha más que especial, es único._

La película término y la campana sonó, anunciando el final del periodo, fui a literatura y me senté en el último asiento.

Los vi entrar y se sentaron frente mío, los demás estudiantes se sentaron pero ninguno lo hizo a mi lado. Volvieron a poner un video, Orgullo y Prejuicio. Alcance a escuchar un poco de su conversación, irían de compras con su duende… hermana.

Sentí como esa segunda piel me cubría e impedía que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, no quería que él las oliera y le diga.

El profesor interrumpió el video.

-Señor Cullen, podría decirme de que están hablando los personajes?

Edward Cullen le respondió y cuando termino pasó su brazo por la cintura de su novia, mi hermana en sangre y de otra madre, mi hermana menor: Isabella Swan.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola! Aquí esta otro capítulo, me olvide decir que este fic esta, por decir, ubicado en Eclipse.

Otra vez los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer (excepto mi oc)

El capítulo es corto pero prometo que intentare que el siguiente sea más largo.

**Marce capuccino **me alegra que te interese la historia, acá está el cap, voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible pero no prometo nada.

* * *

><p>El día fue como cualquier otro, no me atreví a decirles nada.<p>

Vi como se iban en su volvo y a la enana decirle como se divertiría con su hermanita. Camine por 2 horas hasta llegar al "cuarto" donde vivía en Port Ángeles. Al entrar cogí una de las pocas frutas que tenía: una mandarina.

Cogí una velita que tenía guardada después de quitarla de una torta a medio terminar cuando pase por una cafetería. Era tan pobre que solo podía "comprar" comida.

Puse la velita en el centro de la mandarina ya pelada y la prendí con un encendedor que encontré en la calle

-Feliz cumpleaños…

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Al día siguiente me desperté con el primer rayo de luz, fui caminando como siempre.

Antes de pasar por la casa Swan vi a Charlie Swan subirse a su patrulla y partir con rumbo a la comisaria, suspire cuando lo perdí de vista, nunca tendría el valor para decirle.

Me di cuenta que la luz del sol recién cuando llegue a la escuela, vi a Bella llegar en su camión desde el salón de historia.

No se en que se retraso pero fue la última en entrar al salón. Se fijo en los asientos disponibles y me vio, pensé que se sentaría en otro lugar pero se sentó a mi lado. Nunca le había hablado, aun las raras veces que se me acercaba.

-Buenos días chicos, pongan sus investigaciones sobre la mesa.

Saque los dos trabajos, eran lo mismo pero en diferentes palabras, uno a mi nombre y otro al suyo, si que doy pena.

-No, no no no –vi que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, mire los trabajos, bueno, tal vez no soy tan patética.

Con la mano izquierda le piquetee el brazo y se volteo a verme sorprendida, le di el trabajo con su nombre por debajo de la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Cuando el profesor llego a nuestra mesa aun seguía sorprendida, yo le entregue al profesor el mío sin decir nada, cuando le profesor le pidió el suyo se sonrojo de vergüenza y se lo entrego.

-Gracias –solo asentí, muy rara vez hablaba en el instituto. No me sorprendería si creyeran que soy muda.

En las clases que compartía con ella sentí su mirada sobre mí pero yo me la pase mirando por la ventana. Gracias al sol que si lo veías atreves de los arboles producía una bonita vista.

Fui unos de los primeros en salir, camine al lado de la carretera con la mirada en los arboles, a los pocos minutos escuche el estruendo de la carcacha de Bella, el sonido no tardo en hacerse más fuerte.

-Quieres que te lleve? –saco su cabeza por la ventanilla y la carcacha avanzando a mi paso, la mire por un segundo negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Segura? –asentí, escuche un suspiro suyo a pesar del ruido y continuo su camino. Nunca va a venir a mi "cuarto", nadie tiene que saber que casi vivo en las calles, lo único que me faltaba es que no pueda vivir ahí.

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Bueno, creo que hable muy pronto.


	4. Capítulo 3

Holas, perdón por no actualizar pero en serio que a fin de año los profes llenan de tarea.

También quiero decir que en el primer capítulo, el nombre está equivocado, al parecer me jugaron una mala broma y cuando estaba a punto de publicar el cap cambiaron el nombre original que era "Mikami" por "Mikaela".

Voy a corregirlo y les prometo que el error no volverá a suceder.

Anuncio orgullosamente que el capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, como les prometí.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer (excepto mi OC).

Quiero decir que no voy a seguir al pie de la letra el orden de los sucesos de eclipse, será para que todo este enlazado.

Bueno, ahora si

A leer!

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, colgada en mi estúpida puerta con cinta adhesiva.<p>

"**ORDEN DE DESHALOJO"**

**Este lugar no es habitable**

**Se le ordena por favor **

**Desalojar para el próximo lunes…**

Patee la puerta con rabia, ese maldito viejo dijo que no tendría problemas. Entre casi corriendo. Metí toda la ropa en las mochilas remedadas que tenia, eran 3 en las que entro oda mi ropa, la comida y las mandas de la "cama", las envolví con esa segunda piel que tenia y las pude levantar sin siquiera tocarlos.

_-"Lo que tienes es un don hija_

_-Un don?_

_-Si, un… escudo que te protege"_

Sonreí, mi madre no quería que mi "don" sonara como un arma, por lo que lo llamo "escudo", yo estaba de acuerdo con eso, lleve mi mano a la cadenita que tenia colgada en mi cuello ocultad por mi ropa, la foto de mi medre y de mi estaba dentro del escudito que colgaba de la cadenita, lo la vi porque sabía que si lo hacía lloraría.

Mis cosas levitaban gracias a mi "escudo" que estaba envuelto alrededor de ellas, Salí del "cuarto" y cuando estuve segura de que nada mío seguía ahí, rompí las vigas y rápidamente me envolví con mi escudo y los escombros volaron.

No me quede a ver como quedo, solo camine por el bosque en dirección a Forks.

Creo que pasaron varias horas, no lo sé, solo me detuve cuando no pude mas al no poder ver nada. Me quede bajo un árbol y puse mis cosas en las ramas, una manta me envolvió y me quede mirando la oscuridad. Me sobresalte cuando pude distinguir los arboles a mi alrededor.

Tengo que tener un techo antes de volver, no pienso ir así. Con un suspiro alce la cabeza y vi una luz grisea colarse entre los árboles, me había quedado toda la estúpida noche viendo los arboles. Volví a fijar mi vista en los 5 árboles frente mío y todas las ramas se desprendieron de los troncos y se amontonaron en una fila a dos metros de mi, estire mi mano y tome una mochila de la rama en la que estaban y rebusque en los bolsillos un encendedor, "_aquí esta_"

Apoyándome en las ramas del árbol detrás mío, me pare y cruce las distancia que había entre el montón de ramas y girando la ruedita que provocaba que la llamita de fuego naciera, prendí una ramita y en unos segundos había una fogata que me brindaba calor.

Ya tengo una fuente de calor, ahora necesito un techo

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Me pase todo el día, las estúpidas 24 horas siguientes construyendo una casa, más bien una choza.

Gracias a mi "escudo" pude clavar los "clavos" que no eran más que trozos de madera. Estos se encontraban en cada centímetro de la choza. Solo cuando vi las cuatro paredes y el techo bien clavados pude dejarme caer en el suelo.

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Por lo que tome todas las mochilas a como dé lugar en mis brazos y me arrastre a la choza.

Había trasladado la fogata, por lo que ahora estaba dentro calentándola. Estaba apenas consiente cuando estire las mantas en el suelo y me recosté sobre ellas.

Antes de que los brazos de Morfeo me envolvieran, recordé a mi madre, que cada noche se despedía de mí con un beso. Y pude jurar en ese momento, que la hoy decir:

-Descansa mi ángel…

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Desperté por el frio, solo por eso.

La fogata se había apagado en algún punto de la noche, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para pararme y volver a encender la fogata.

Saque de una de las mochilas una mandarina, era mi fruta preferida.

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Después de una hora, tome la ropa que me pondría ese día y mi mochila para el instituto con lo que llevaría ese día. Debían ser las 3 de la mañana, porque todo está oscuro.

Camine por la carretera –que encontré a creo que un kilometro – hasta Seattle. Llegue en más de 2 horas y me metí a la primera casa que pude.

Por pura suerte no había nadie, sin importarme si el dueño notaba que alguien había entrado, tome toda el agua y champú que necesite. Salí de ese casa con una sonrisa en la cara, pero se me borro antes de los 10 segundos.

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Cuando llegue al instituto vi que varios habían llegado y que hacían un grupito rodeando no se qué.

Avance unos pasos y vi que a quienes miraban era a mi hermana, su novio y un chico musculoso de piel rojiza.

-Jacob para lo que sea que estés haciendo!

El tal Jacob sonreía

-No es mi problema que no le gusta mis pensamientos

"_Tsk… Si lastiman a Cullen Bella sufre, aunque este debe ser ese Jacob… me lo agradecerá luego_"

Jacob hizo una expresión de dolor y se llevo una mano al estomago

-Jacob estas bien?

Volví a empujar el puño que forme con mi don a su estomago. Creo que Jacob soltó un jadeo pero quito el dolor de su rostro y se fue hacia una moto.

-Te veré luego Bella

Jacob se fue en el momento que el director salía para ver la causa del alboroto y despachar a los alumnos a sus clases.

Pase por su lado y note que Bella me miraba, en mi cara nació un atisbo de sonrisa por un segundo para después desaparecer.

Cullen no me vio sonreír por lo que miro con curiosidad la cara sorprendida de Bella.

**Ooooooo0ooooooO**

Las horas en el instituto se me pasaron como segundos, en lo único que pensaba era en mi familia, no podía seguir así, quería estar con ellos, quería reír con ellos, quería abrazar a mi padre, a mi hermanita. Los cullen no son humanos, de eso estoy segura. Puede que sean vampiros, es lo más probable. Si Bella se siente cómoda con ellos es por algo. Pero si veo de nuevo esa tristeza que vi cuando llegue aquí, si veo sus ojos apagarse de nuevo…

Algo me dice que Bella está en peligro, pero no por los Cullen, Papá también corre peligro, pero no se dé que.

Vi a bella irse, suspire, ¡POR DIOS MIKAMI, TU MADRE NO TE CRIO COMO A UNA COBARDE!

Suspire una vez más y camine fuera del instituto, pero esta vez, no me dirigía al bosque para entrar a esa choza, no, esta vez seguí la carretera en dirección a su hogar, no sabía que iba hacer una vez ahí, si al verme me cerraría la puerta en la cara o si me dejaría entrar.

Pero como una vez me dijo mi madre:

_Si no te arriesgas, no ganas._


End file.
